


Overnight

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU/AR- no war, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: After months of diplomatic meetings and negotiations, finding a gorgeous Galra in his bed is not the worst thing that has happened to Shiro. As it turns out, it might be the best.





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon and the Prompt Meme: #6: Uliro and "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Shiro was so tired he could barely see. It was their third tour. They'd done Daibazaal, the Balmeras, and Arus. Diplomacy came at a cost. Convincing Matt and Sam to take a few days off on Altea had not been a problem. The long journey and the even longer meetings had taken their toll on all of them.

Three glasses of Altean wine during dinner at a fancy and far too expensive Altean restaurant had made Shiro feel the brunt of it. 

It wasn't that he was drunk, he simply needed sleep. He had nodded off in the taxi, finally able to relax. He'd been sleep-walking through check-in, dozing off in the elevator, and managed to find his room only because Sam had pointed him in the right direction. 

Now he was pawing at the lock with his prosthetic hand, the advanced Galra tech doing nothing for him. He realized he had the key card in the other hand, and he managed to swipe it across the reader. The door opened with a low buzz, and Shiro walked inside with a quiet sigh. 

Half asleep he pulled off his uniform, leaving boots and clothes littered across the floor, for once disregarding Garrison standard in favor of some sorely needed sleep. He made it to the bathroom in the dim light from the nightlight. He opened the small bag he had brought with him, containing little but a clean change of clothes and some toiletries. He brushed his teeth and wiped his face with a washcloth; that was all he could manage. Done washing up, he yawned, walking in the general direction of the bed, a solid, yet blurry shape in the middle of the room. 

The sheets were cool and soft, and Shiro sank into the plush bed with a content sigh. It sure had been a long couple of days. He was fast asleep in minutes.

***

His awakening was abrupt. Something was poking him in the chest. He gasped for air, sat up, only to realize he was facing a Galra male. A handsome Galra male. Shiro simply stared. This felt a little bit too real—surreal, really—for him to be dreaming. He sank back down into the pillows, covering himself with the sheet and duvet, relieved that he was not under attack.

Because Shiro _knew_ this person, or knew _of_ him. He was one of the leaders of the Blade. Ulaz, Shiro believed. He looked like him; same lavender fur, same pale ridge of hair, same pale stripes along it.

"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” the Galra-who-looked-like-Ulaz asked, propped up on one elbow. "I am quite sure you were not here when I went to sleep."

"Um," Shiro started, the surprise of the rude awakening still lingering. The Galra was apparently friendly since he made no attempts to move. One never knew with the Blades; they were a warrior clan after all, allies with the Altean queen and her imperial Galra husband. "I think perhaps that you are in _my_ bed," Shiro argued weakly. "I've got a key. To this room."

"As do I."

"Double booking?"

"Likely. Unless you have come here to dispose of me and decided to make use of your body to first appease me, then kill me."

"What? No! Also, this is awkward," Shiro said, slightly as a loss of what to do. Apart from the slightly paranoid assumption, the Galra wasn't hostile and seemed to have gotten access to the room before he had. Shiro was the intruder. Even with the key at hand, and without meaning to be one. "I am not in the habit of murdering allies. I'm usually not murdering people. I would never intrude like this; I'm sorry for the mistake."

"Reassuring," the Galra said, slightly acerbic. "If I wished to blame you, specifically, for your presence in my room I would have said so. You are not unappealing, and since you have not made attempts to attack me, I assume that you have no designs on my life. Do not worry."

Shiro cheeks were heating up at the compliment. "Thanks, I guess, I—" Shiro paused.

"I am Ulaz." He took Shiro's silence as a request to elaborate: "Of the Marmora."

It was weird lying in a bed, naked, with a guy he didn't know, and even weirder, realizing that the guy _was_ actually a famous Blade, not only famous but _gorgeous_. On another day, Ulaz would have hit Shiro right in the libido. Come to think of it, he still did. Shiro had lost an arm, but his eyes were fine. He refused, however, to ogle the guy whose bed he had invaded. Trying to combine awkwardness with politeness, Shiro attempted to introduce himself. "You're one of Leader Kolivan's commanders. I have met with Kolivan. I— I'm—I'm Takashi Shirogane. Of the Earth Garrison."

"Yes. Shiro. Former champion of the Galra Empire, envoy of Earth to Daibazaal and to the Galra. Queen Allura and Emperor Lotor's ally. I know who you are. Your skills as a soldier and a warrior are legendary. It also explains why you did not wake me up when you entered. You must have been very quiet." Ulaz made a small nod.

"Erm, I was tired." Shiro didn't know what else to say.

"Your skills are certainly are second to none. It is a rare occasion that someone enters the room I inhabit."

"Ye-ah. About that…" Shiro pulled back from Ulaz, knowing he should be going.

"I shall speak to the front desk." Ulaz said hurriedly. 

"Yes. Please," Shiro's cheeks were heating up again from renewed embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"As am I." Ulaz reached for the phone.

Shiro grabbed the sheet, arranging it around himself as not to reveal how very naked he was. He listened to the call as Ulaz explained the situation. Ulaz was silent. For too long. 

"I'm sorry," Ulaz repeated as he put the phone down. "They admit they made a mistake, booking the suite twice. There is a United Planets health conference here. They are fully booked. All hotels are, apart from Hotel Five."

Shiro sighed heavily. He felt even more tired at the thought of moving out in the middle of the night. "Hotel Five?"

"Yes." Ulaz looked a little beaten down. His chest heaved and fell with a silent sigh, as deep as the one Shiro had just made. 

"I take it you have stayed there before?"

"Unfortunately."

Shiro had too. Hotel Five might have vacancies, but it catered to Tralfamadorians, and he was not going to make the mistake of staying there again. He'd rather sleep in the street. "Tralfamadorians?"

"Tralfamadorians."

They both nodded. Shiro laughed. Ulaz made a small smile, clearly sympathetic to Shiro's suffering. 

It didn't matter, though; Shiro's lack of accommodation was of no concern to a Galra he'd just met. Shiro rubbed his face, as if it could help him come up with a solution. He forgot the sheet. It was pooling around his waist again. "Listen, if you'll give me a moment I'll—" Shiro waved his hand, indicating his lack of proper clothing.

"Oh, I—" Ulaz didn't look away. On the contrary, he looked at Shiro with increased interest, curious, enchanted. "Go ahead."

"As you pointed out," Shiro said, "I am naked in your bed. Humans are not fond of being naked in front of people they do not know well."

"I apologize." Ulaz looked away instantly, turning his back to Shiro with no further ado, revealing that he was wearing exactly as many clothes as Shiro. 

Ulaz also had a very nice back. Shiro sighed. Maybe in another life, another reality. He was intruding on Ulaz's privacy, even though it was not his fault. Nor was it Ulaz's. 

"I should leave." Shiro pulled the sheet closer, wondering whether Matt and Sam had room for one more. If there was a couch, he'd be fine. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Ulaz shifted behind Shiro's back, the mattress dipping. "No, wait!" 

A hand landed on Shiro's shoulder, heavy and warm. Shiro turned to look at Ulaz, a slight frown on his brow. Ulaz looked serious. 

"You can inquire about another room tomorrow. It is late. You should stay. If you do not mind sharing? You are a soldier; I assume you are used to close and shared quarters." Ulaz pulled back his hand. 

A nice way to say that gladiators under Zarkon's rule never got any VIP treatment. Shiro studied Ulaz's face for a moment. "Matt and Sam Holt are here. I thought that I'd go ask them if they have room for me. I've slept worse places than next to Sam. Not sure about Matt, though."

"So rather your friends than the Tralfamadorians?" There was a hint of _rather than me_ in the question.

"Uh-huh." Shiro made a short laugh. "Anything's better than Tralfamadorians. Never again." He rubbed his shoulder where Ulaz's hand had been. It was a rare occasion that he was touched by someone who wasn't either a doctor or a sparring partner. He indulged for a second, imagining more touches. Yeah, it had been too long. But Ulaz was handsome and imagination was free.

"I am not Tralfamadorian," Ulaz stated, quite unnecessarily. "Stay. Please?"

That was surprising. "Really? If you are sure?" Shiro knew he should refuse, but the bed was soft and Ulaz was… someone who Shiro might not be against getting to know. Maybe he could ask Ulaz to share breakfast with him in the morning as a small compensation, speak with him when they were both dressed and not about to fall asleep. "Honestly, I'm exhausted." Shiro sighed and yawned, as if thinking of sleep was enough to make him even more tired. It might be the worst idea ever, but he needed the rest. "I mean, yes. Thank you."

"If you are certain, it would be most pleasing." There was a soft smile gracing Ulaz's lips. "Not everyone can say they spent the night with Shiro of the Earth Garrison. My fellow Blades will be envious."

Shiro just laughed. "Lucky you. Don't think you need me to have something to brag about, Ulaz of Marmora."

"There's that," Ulaz said, shuffling under the covers again. He fluffed his pillow and reached for the light. "And I do not brag. Sleep well, Takashi Shirogane."

***

For once Shiro was teased awake by the bright daylight. He groaned, made a content sigh, and turned his face into the soft, warm and very fluffy pillow. There were benefits, staying at the most expensive hotel in the galaxy. He had slept through the night, no nightmares, no sudden awakenings, no flashbacks, finding himself believing he was back at Daibazaal. He made another content moan, pulling the pillow into his arms. He felt so damned comfortable.

Until the pillow started talking.

"I am honored that you wish me to stay in bed with you," it said and nuzzled Shiro's hair. "Your presence is delightful, yet it makes breakfast but a wish."

Shiro groaned and stretched, making a decidedly failed attempt to unhand Ulaz. He should be ashamed but didn't want to let go. Ulaz was warm. No, actually, Ulaz was more than warm—he was _hot_ , and Shiro decided on the spot that being cuddled by a gorgeous Galra guy wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him in his life. 

"I had a most pleasant rest. I slept very well," Ulaz volunteered, clearly pleased that Shiro wasn't against more cuddling, judging from the way a smile tugged at his lips.

Shiro had slept well too. He had slept like a baby through the night, something that happened far too infrequently. He couldn't deny that waking up in Ulaz's arms was nice—more than nice. Ulaz was warm and velvet soft, strong muscles flexing underneath silken skin when he moved. Ulaz was _very_ appealing.

Ulaz wasn't inclined to let go of him, either, and since Ulaz clearly didn't mind their closeness, Shiro sure as hell didn't want to fight it. "I'm not complaining." Shiro tightened his hold as he tilted his head to get a better look at Ulaz.

Ulaz made a smile that showed off his sharp teeth. His eyes, though, were soft. "You, too, are pleasant to the touch. Would you mind if I kept touching you?"

Shiro's eyes crinkled at the corners, a smile in them. His stomach fluttered. "I'd mind if you didn't."

"So that is the reason you are still naked in my bed? You like it?"

"Another reason than you, holding on to me so that I can't get up?" Shiro laughed. "Well, maybe I like being in bed with you. Maybe I like… you?" he added boldly, because he did like Ulaz, and he'd like to get to know him better. 

"If it is a habit you wish to take up," Ulaz said, "I would not be against it." There was a hunger in the way he looked at Shiro—not for breakfast, but for something else. "I have no one in my bed, and I think you would fit in it nicely."

The hunger made Shiro breathless for a heartbeat. He needed this, needed someone like Ulaz, or maybe one just like him. Shiro hadn't been with anyone for a long time. He'd had offers enough, but no one had been what he was looking for. So he opened his mouth, caught in the silence between yes and no, between wanting and refusing. It suddenly occurred to him that a relationship would be doomed even before it started. _Long distance_ would get an entirely new definition.

"I have been assigned to a new base. Earth," Ulaz said softly. "I am to head the Blades' new head office on your planet. I am leaving Altea tomorrow for the Garrison."

"Yes?" Air filled Shiro lungs and the _no_ left his mind.

"I would like to take you out to dinner if you wish to go with me. I have been informed that dinner is the first step of the human courting ritual. Before kisses and mating."

"I'd like that. Dinner. And kissing." Again Shiro felt it hard to breathe. Ulaz was strong and kind, handsome. Ulaz was interested, and Shiro certainly was too.

"And getting naked in bed?" Ulaz said, sounding like he was purring. "Where does that fit in?" 

"Getting naked in bed is usually kept for later, if we are to follow the rules," Shiro managed, looking up at Ulaz with a wide smile on his lips."But I've tried it, and I like it."

"Perhaps you could stay the night? I am sure the hotel is still fully booked. As for the kissing—" Ulaz was moving closer as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Shiro said, waiting, lips parted. "What about it?"

"Does it have to wait until after dinner?" Ulaz's mouth was so close to Shiro's that he could feel the soft ghost of his breath. 

"No," Shiro said, heart fluttering as he reached up to wrap his arms around Ulaz's neck. "I don't think it does."


End file.
